The Chilli Con Carnival
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Timmy and Trixie go to a Mexican carnival
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chilli Con Carnival **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Timmy was watching The Crimson Chin on the TV at home when the commercials came on.

The first commercial had a skinny German man who with a thick brown moustache wearing brown shorts held up by braces and a white shirt on his body and a green German style hat with a red feather sticking out of the top, and a blonde chubby German woman with 2 platted pigtails in the side of her hair, wearing a short red skirt, brown boots, and a green corset, making her cleavage look bigger and a bit of her chubby belly exposed hanging over her skirt, in advertising Euro Beer, which was a European beer festival.

"Ya ya, Euro Beer is in Dimmsdale this weekend" the German man on the television chirped in a strong German accent. Who then took a mouthful of beer from his stein.

"So come down and try some of Europe's finest beer"

" We have beer from Germany, Belgium, Holland, England, Norway, Sweden, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, France, Italy, Spain, Russia and the rest of Europe" added the chubby German woman in a broad German accent, who then took a mouthful of beer from her Stein, then belched loudly, *UURRRPP!*

"So come on down and taste the beers of Europe" the man and women both announced in a cheerful style voice. Then a plain serious voice ended the commercial "no children or under 21's aloud, due to alcohol".

"If only I was older" sighed Timmy

Then the second commercial came on and it had a Mexican man dressed in a sombrero and a poncho with a very cheerful voice dancing with maracas with La Cucaracha playing in the background.

"Hey kids, this weekend, Mexico's Chilli Con Carnival is in Dimmsdale this weekend, and it's going to be awesome!"

"Lots of rides, traditional Mexican shows, oh and all you can eat chilli and chilli dogs!"

"So what are you waiting for? Get down to The Chilli Con Carnival this weekend and have an excellent time amigos"

"Mom, Dad, please take me to the Chilli Con Carnival this weekend" Timmy asked excitedly" who were passing through the living room at the time.

"Timmy we'd love to go, but were going to Euro Beer this weekend" Timmy's father responded

"Maybe next year", Timmy's Mom said feeling slightly sorry for him

Timmy then stormed off to his room and slammed the door. "Then Cosmo and Wanda appeared from Timmy's fishbowl. " What's up sport?" asked Wanda, putting some pity into Timmy. "

My stupid Parents won't take me to the Chilli Con Carnival this weekend" Timmy growled

"Oh gee we would love to take you and everything….but the Fairy World Carnival is on this weekend too, and only fairies are aloud to go" Cosmo replied.

"GAH THIS ISENT FAIR!" Timmy angrily moaned.

"SEE, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE COSMO, YOU DUNCE!" Wanda screamed at Cosmo.

"Well if he's that bothered about going, why doesn't he invite Trixie then...Hmmn?" Cosmo argued back.

Then Timmy smiled "Oh yeah, how can I forget about my own girlfriend" Timmy cheerfully responded.

So Timmy went downstairs and rung Trixie.

At Trixie's house, Trixie was watching the TV when the phone rang and Trixie answered the phone

"Hello" said Trixie as she answered the phone

"Hi Trixie" Timmy cheerfully responded

"Oh hi Timmy, what's up snookums?"

"You wanna go to the Chilli Con Carnival this Saturday?" asked Timmy

Trixie started to drool

"Sure thing, I saw the commercial earlier and it looks a lot of fun, and there's plenty of food there,"

"Great see you Saturday!" Timmy smiled happily and put down the phone

At Trixie's house, Trixie continued watching the TV when a commercial for the Chilli Con Carnival came on. But it was a commercial advertising the food there.

Saliva began to run down Trixie's chin

"Where can you find rides and all you can eat chilli and chilli dogs? at the Chilli Con Carnival of course!" the same Mexican man cheerfully exclaimed

The words all you can eat chilli echoed in Trixie's mind as her mouth acted like a waterfall full of saliva,

*GWOOOORRRRRRRRR!* Trixie's round soft stomach then started to growl

Trixie then patted her plump belly "be patient, Saturday will come" Trixie calmly whispered to her belly


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chilli Con Carnival **

**Chapter 2**

Saturday came and Timmy was excitedly getting ready to see Trixie. Then Cosmo and Wanda proofed up.

"Well you know were not going to be around today, so don't make any wishes" Wanda warned.

"Well anyways, let's head off to The Fairly World Carnival!" Cosmo excitedly chirped.

"Bye Cosmo and Wanda" waved Timmy with a smile, and then *poof*, Cosmo and Wanda disappeared

Downstairs Timmy saw his Mom and Dad all dressed up in German style clothes.

"Well have fun at the Chilli Con Carnival son" wished Timmy's dad.

"Were off to EUROBEER!" Timmy's mom added, and they stepped out of the door and walked down the street. So then Timmy walked to Trixie's house.

Meanwhile at Trixie's house, Trixie was struggling to get changed as some of her clothes didn't fit her anymore. Trixie grunted and groaned as she tried to fasten her skirt around her waste. She couldn't get it around her overgrown belly. When she finally got her skirt on, she couldn't breathe properly, so she let her belly hang over the top.

Then Trixie was putting her T shirt on when the doorbell rang. Trixie's father answered the door. "Trixie will be down in a minute, she is just getting ready" Trixie's father replied cheerfully.

Trixie then finally put on her T shirt, which was too small and showed her enormous stomach.

"Timmy can come up now" Trixie yelled down the stairs, and so Timmy went upstairs to Trixie's room. Trixie looked a bit down "what's up Trixie?" asked Timmy

"My clothes don't fit" sighed Trixie.

" I mean look how small this T shirt is!, you can see my entire fat gut!"

"You still look beautiful to me" said Timmy putting his arm around her, "I'm proud you're my girlfriend!" he whispered in Trixie's ear

"Trixie went red in the cheeks and smiled "aaw that's so sweet" and then kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"So you up for rides and all you can eat Chilli and Chilli dogs?" asked Timmy.

Trixie's stomach growled * LRRRRGG!*, it rippled as it growled, "I think my stomach just answered that one" Trixie responded, whipping drool from her lips. And so Timmy and Trixie set out to The Chilli Con Carnival.

When they arrived at the Carnival, there were lots of rides and people dressed in Ponchos and sombreros handing out bowls of chilli and chilli dogs.

"Okay, which ride shall we ride first?" Timmy asked Trixie. But Trixie had disappeared.

Timmy turned around and saw Trixie stuffing her face at a stall with the sign above saying "Rattlesnake Bite Chilli", with the side heading, "has the bite of a rattlesnake"

"What you eating?" Timmy curiously asked

"Rattlesnake Bite Chilli, want some?" Trixie responded with her mouth full

Timmy then shrugged and said to himself, "why not". Timmy then got a spoon and put it in Trixie's bowl and put the chilli in his mouth. But Timmy's eyed began to water

"WATER!" Timmy screamed,

"THIS IS REALY HOT, MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Timmy gagged

The man behind the counter then handed Timmy a glass of ice cold water and Timmy drank it in one gulp.

"Whoa how can you eat this stuff Trixie?" Timmy gasped while still choking on the heat.

Trixie was getting her second bowl "mmm this is yummy, that's why" Trixie answered, sounding like she was in heaven.

A man dressed up as a Mexican wrestler walked past and handed Timmy a map of the carnival.

"OOH you wanna ride the Condor Claw first?" Timmy excitedly asked.

"Yeah sure in a minute" Trixie replied finishing her bowl.

After that both Timmy and Trixie went over to queue up for the Condor Claw Drop ride. The Condor Claw was a virtual drop ride where they were the riders were taken high above the ground and then dropped then to the ground.

"Im hungry again" Trixie whined

"Again?" asked Timmy,

"Can't you at least wait until the ride has ended?"

"Il try" Trixie sighed

The line was pretty long and there were two older girls in the queue behind Timmy and Trixie. One of them was tall, curvy, had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a short blue miniskirt and a pink belly top, showing her pierced navel which had a blue jewel in it and part of her cleavage that looked about 15-17. The other girl was about the same age but with brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing a Denim jacket, a black tight t shirt and a denim mini skirt.

The blonde girl heard Trixie complain and whispered into the brown haired girls ear, "look at the size of her belly, she shouldn't be showing that off, there will be no more chilli if she stays", then they both giggled.

"I have an idea" the blonde haired girl whispered again into the brown haired girl's ear.

"The blonde haired girl bent down towards Trixie's ear and whispered "chilli dogs"

"So hungry" moaned Trixie, beginning to drool

Both the older girls giggled

"Red hot chilli" the brown haired girl whispered

*GLOOORRRPPP!* Trixie's stomach gurgled

Both girls laughed

"Oh my gosh, did you hear thunder?" sniggered the brown haired girl

"No…it was that fat girl's belly," laughed the blonde girl.

"You got a problem with my girlfriend?" barked Timmy

"WOAH!" Gasped both the girls, "she's got a boyfriend" the blonde girl smirked and giggled

Trixie fought back her emotions and thought to herself, "Just ignore them". At last they got onto the ride

Timmy sat next to Trixie in the seat right hand next to her. The older girls were a few seats to Trixie's left. They were sniggering and making fun of Trixie's weight.

Just then a middle aged man with long grey hair tied back, covered in tattoos and wearing sunglasses came to secure the seats were safe so nobody fell out. When he came to secure Trixie, he struggled to get the belt around Trixie's fat belly and to secure her in. The older girls found this hilarious as they laughed between themselves.

The man gave the thumbs up to another man in the control box and up they went. They slowly went to the top. When they got to the top Timmy and Trixie could see most of Dimmsdale. Just then, they were dropped very fast to the ground, before the ride slowed down, just a few inches towards the ground.

After the ride Trixie then saw a stall saying "Best in the West Chilli Dogs". Trixie then grabbed one then started eating it. The older girls walked past and sniggered to themselves "don't eat them all fatso". Trixie didn't hear them; she was too busy stuffing her face with chilli dogs.

"I wonder if mom and dad are having fun at Euro Beer." Timmy wondered to himself.

Meanwhile at Euro Beer. Timmy's dad was drinking German beer from his stein when a man dressed as a Viking approached him

"Ya try some Norwegian beer" The Viking said in a strong Norwegian accent

"It's called Stone Troll, made in the fjords of Norway"

"Ooh why not?" slurred Timmy's dad, as he had been drinking a lot of beer.

"Want some" the Viking offered Timmy's mom some Stone Troll

"Why thank you Mr Viking" Timmy's mom kindly slurred as she poured a bottle of stone troll into her stein. Both Timmy's parents were drunk.

Then Timmy wondered how Cosmo and Wanda were doing.

Cosmo and Wanda were on a rollercoaster going up a bank, and then the rollercoaster then dropped to the ground

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Cosmo and Wanda.

Trixie had eaten a lot of chilli dogs.

"Right next ride please." "Errm…how about the Spinning Sombrero?" Timmy asked

The spinning sombrero was a waltzer shaped like a sombrero with little sombrero hat like cars to sit in.

While they were waiting for the ride. The chilli and chilli dogs were brewing up inside Trixie giving her some gas. *PRRRPPT!* Trixie then farted while in the queue

"Can you smell something" Timmy asked putting his nose down his shirt

Trixie then blushed and whispered "sorry".

Then Trixie farted again even louder, so loud that Timmy heard it * FRRRPPTT!*

"Oh my, this chilli mustn't be agreeing with me" Trixie giggled.

It smelled like the time she farted in his face on the bus, but a lot stronger.

At last Timmy and Trixie were on the Spinning Sombrero.

After the ride Timmy and Trixie felt dizzy so he and Trixie sat down on a bench for a minute. When he recovered. He turned to ask Trixie about the next ride. But she wasn't there.

Timmy then spotted Trixie eating a bowlful of Chilli by a stall with the sign above saying "Fireball Chilli"

"Oh boy, least she's happy" sighed Timmy

So then Timmy and Trixie went on a few more rides. And Trixie stuffed her face with a few more bowls of Chilli and Chilli dogs.

As they were walking they heard a voice, Timmy and Trixie turned round and saw a man dressed in a sombrero and a green poncho holding a cane, the man was shouting. "Step right up and take on our own Vanessa in an eating contest" "see if you can out eat her and win yourself a grand prize!"

Trixie walked up to the stage and responded "il do it"

"Alright people we have a challenger" announced the man on stage. He then gave Trixie the details and told her to meet back in an hour's time.

After a few more rides, Trixie and Timmy went back to the stage where the man asked "would you like to meet Vanessa backstage?"

"Of course" responded Trixie. And so the man took Trixie to a trailer behind the stage and knocked on the door.

"You got a visitor" the man called out and the door opened and inside was an obese Latina girl with long black hair, brown skin and brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chilli Con Carnival**

**Chapter 3**

And so backstage Trixie spoke to Vanessa, talking about being fat and food.

Soon the man who was advertising the contest came into the trailer and announced "the contest will be starting in a few minutes so head to the stage and sort yourselves out".

With that Trixie's stomach gurgled,

*GLUURRBB, GLLUURRP*, gurgled Trixie's round belly

Trixie then patted her belly and giggled, "I'm hungry"

Vanessa giggled and replied "Call that a belly rumble?"

Just then Vanessa's stomach let out a huge rumble.

**, Rumbled Vanessa's belly.

Trixie looked stunned, going slightly pale

"Wow, that was loud" she responded.

And so, Trixie and Vanessa went to the stage where they sat by a table and on a chair each.

"HELLO DIMSDALE, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS EATING CONETST?" the man announced into his microphone to the audience.

The crowd went wild.

"Alright, people the rules are simple the person who eats the most bowls of chilli, wins, it's not a race, it's not the fastest, it's who eats the most"

"Once you have cleared your bowl of chilli, just press the button next to you for your next bowl until you can't eat anymore"

The man then gave Vanessa and Trixie a bowl of chilli each

"3, 2, 1, EAT!" the man cried into the microphone

And then Vanessa and Trixie began to stuff there faces with Chilli.

Then bowl after bowl, both girls didn't give up.

By her 9th bowl, Trixie was starting to feel full and slow down.

15 bowls of chilli later and Vanessa was stuffed. It was neck and neck, all Trixie had to do was finish her 15th bowl, which she was struggling.

"So...full" groaned Trixie.

But then she completed her 15th bowl,

"Hand… me… the… last… bowl" asked Trixie sounding breathless.

"If Trixie finishes this bowl, she wins" announced the man on the stage.

So the contest man handed over Trixie her 16th bowl

Trixie began to slowly eat it.

And soon, she managed to complete the enterire bowl and let out a loud burp

*BURRRP!*

The crowd went wild

"Ladies' and gentlemen, I don't believe it!" the man exclaimed,

"We have a new winner, let's hear it for Trixie!"

The crowd cheered louder

Trixie then beamed

The man then presented Trixie with a trophy and a cheque for 100 dollars.

Trixie then walked down the stage towards the crowd to find Timmy with her big exposed belly jiggling side to side.

When she found Timmy, Timmy ran straight at Trixie and Trixie ran straight at Timmy to give each other a hug, but *BOOM* Timmy ran into Trixie's enormous gut where he got stuck on like Velcro.

"Well done Trixie" Timmy praised sounding muffled as he was stuck to Trixie's stomach. Trixie managed to pull Timmy off her belly like a piece of taffy.

"Wow I won" Trixie giggled excitedly.

Soon the sun set began to set on Dimmsdale

"It's been a good day" Timmy smiled,

"Let's go home"

So Trixie and Timmy walked to the exit of the Chilli Con Carnival, holding hands.

"Did you have a good time?" Timmy asked while he and Trixie walked through the carnival gates.

Just as Timmy and Trixie left the carnival gates, Trixie let out a huge fart that blew up her skirt, showing her white panties.

*FFFFRRRRRRPPPPTTTT!* Trixie farted.

"Oh my" Trixie giggled then going red

"I sure did" Trixie giggled.

Trixie then gave Timmy a huge hug

"I love you so much I never want to let you go"

Timmy then hugged Trixie, then patting her belly

"I love you too"

**The End**


End file.
